A Lavish Birthday Party
A Lavish birthday party is the second episode of Season 1 of The Luxurious Loud House. Plot It is Richard's birthday, and his family and friends are planning out an extravagant party to celebrate it. Synopsis The story begins at the Lynn R. Loud Estate. Lynn Loud I and Rita had prepared some pancakes for Richard. Richard then explains that it's his birthday and his family is planning a party to celebrate it. At school, Richard's friends say happy birthday to him and later, paparazzi shows up at the school and take pictures of Richard and Veronica. Unbeknownst to Richard, his friends are planning a surprise party for him at his home and they had his girlfriend Veronica take Richard out for a limo ride while they set up the party. Richard and Veronica make a stop at Flip's Food and Fuel to get smoothies for themselves. After that, they decided to go to the mall. Meanwhile, back at Richard's home, his family, the family's servants, and Richard's friends, decorate the ballroom. Rita had just got a birthday cake for Richard, which costed $500,000. Lincoln had bought an Ace Savvy comic book for Richard, while his older sister, Lynn L. Loud Jr., bought a BMX bike for Richard. Meanwhile at the mall, Richard and Veronica jog around the mall, then they take a break and sat down on a bench, and then they expressed their love for one another. They decided to go to Richard's house, and when they got there, Veronica took Richard to the ballroom where his family and friends surprised him. The guests, and the old money Louds sat down on a table and they ate dinner, after dinner, the party guests then decide to present Richard with the cake that his mother bought. After singing a happy birthday song to him, he blows the candles and they clap. After eating the cake, the dance starts. Some party guests were dancing, others were drinking, everyone had a lot of fun at the party. Richard and Veronica, Lynn II and Willy, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who is Lincoln's girlfriend, were the ones dancing. After the party, the guests had left, and thanked Richard and his family for the party. Richard then explains to the audience that they had a lot of fun, but the guests had made a mess, he then goes to tell his servants to clean up the mess made at the party. Cast * Richard Loud III * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana Loud * Lola Loud * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Lynn Loud I * Rita Loud * Willy Loud * Clyde McBride * Veronica Santiago * Douglas Cornheiser * Rusty Spokes * Robert Santiago Sr. * Bobby Santiago * Father Joseph Santiago * Ronnie Anne Santiago * William Loud Jr. * William Loud Sr. * Jennifer Loud * Sarah Loud * Jake Loud * Lucas Loud * Richard Loud Jr. * Lincoln Loud * Lori L. Loud * Leni L. Loud * Luna L. Loud * Luan L. Loud * Lynn L. Loud * Lucy L. Loud * Lana L. Loud * Lola L. Loud * Lisa M. Loud * Lily L. Loud * Lynn L. Loud Sr. * William Loud Jr. * William Loud Sr. Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Fanon Episodes Category:The Luxiorous Loud House Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Vhs